The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A chip module is necessary for daily-used intelligent products as it ensures the realization of the complicated functions of the intelligent products. Generally, thousands of terminals are arranged for an electrical connector connected with a chip module, and therefore a large enough insulating body is required. Correspondingly, multiple accommodating grooves are formed in the insulating body to accommodate the terminals. After being assembled to the insulating body, the terminals need to be soldered by a reflow oven, so that the electrical connector can be soldered to a circuit board. In this case, since the insulating body is large and the number of the terminals accommodated is great, warping of the insulating body can be caused, which is one of the greatest problems in the industry. When warping is serious, a part of the terminals in the insulating body cannot make electric contact with the circuit board nor with the chip module, thus causing various missing solder and solder skip phenomena, and the role of the electrical connector as a bridge for electric connection between the chip module and the circuit board cannot be realized.
To solve the problem, an electrical connector was developed in the industry. The electrical connector is provided with a plurality of body units, and each two adjacent body units are provided with dovetail grooves to realize embedded fixing, so that multiple body units can be spliced and fixed together. However, gaps may exist between the adjacent body units during splicing, and the body units may shake after splicing, so that the overall structure of the electrical connector is not firm, and flatness is poor, thereby directly affecting the electric connection with a chip module and a circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.